In all darkness, there is light
by cratbro
Summary: The Beast hates Batball, Beast Boy hates the Beast, and Raven hates her dreams. Slightly AU. BBxRae
1. Batball

A/N:_ Okay, I haven't written a fanfic in years, so I suspect that this will be lacking in your (i.e. you, the Reader's) eyes. Sorry. Also, I've never written a TT fic and only recently began to read fics about them. I am a devout follower of the BBxRae pairing. So R&R, it's free._

_This is dedicated to all the people who have unknowingly helped me through a tough phase of my life through their writing:_

_Golden-Sama (esp. for writing Ten Years Later and Anything, Anytime, Anywhere For You)_

_CalliopeMused (esp. for writing Dance of the Skeletons)_

_Misty Wildfire (esp. for writing Love and Babysitting)_

_Dragoness (esp. for writing (finish the damn thing!!) One Heart)_

_Acey (esp. for writing Pokemon Master wherever you are, thank you)_

_Washuu Puppet (esp. for writing Yoru no Uta)_

_El Queso de Malicioso (for being the first reviewer and giving me good revision guidelines)_

_The list goes on and includes people who don't post to FF, but I am grateful to them all the same..._

_Above all the others, this story is for Robyn, the best friend I have ever had and who's stories about her past have taught me more about life than any class or book could ever dream about..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, or any other proprietary phrase in this story. I own the story, though. Of course, I would love to own TT, so feel free to give them to me, hint hint._

_Also, 'batball' is NOT something I made up, sadly. People, sick, twisted people, DO play it. I love bats, and no bats or any other animals were harmed in the writing of this story._

_---------------------_

**Chapter 1: In All Darkness, There is Light**

_Flashback -- In a warped, nightmarish sense of the word_

_"I have been looking forwards to this for a long time, daughter."_

_"..."_

_"Your pitiful attempts at hiding your emotions won't work on me, foolish child. I know what you feel towards this one, and I must admit, I am disappointed. Didn't that fool, Azar, teach you that feelings make you weak? He did, and you didn't listen. Your feelings for this disgusting speck of flesh make you weak. Now watch as I make him destroy you."_

_The towering demon laughed then, a laugh that would terrify even the Horsemen of the Apocalypse. His blood-red face was twisted in a gloating smile, but in truth, Trigon the Terrible felt a spark of doubt. This seemed all too easy... but then again, these so-called 'superheroes' had never fought a decent opponent before, let alone the most powerful demon in the galaxy (him)._

_Deciding that worrying was pointless and ruined all the fun of this, Trigon returned to the physical world. He forced his way into the weakling's mind and ordered it to approach his daughter. It complied, slinking towards the chained form, its emotionless eyes like coal, nothing left of its former light-heartedness._

_Raven wordlessly watched the approach of her father's mind-puppet, the body of a fellow Teen Titan. She had never seen him like this when he was still him, and she could no longer hide the tremors in her body._

_Trigon felt her fear, and drank it in gleefully. This was why he had let her live this long -- torturing his daughter to death was SO much more satisfying than simply smiting her with a thought. Now for the finishing touch..._

_"Actually Raven," came an unexpected voice, "rather than letting you die not knowing life's greatest pleasure, I have decided to be generous..."_

_Raven's head snapped up, staring at the source of the voice in horror, the body of her friend. Trigon was speaking through him, mocking her._

_"... I will make sure that you don't die a virgin, DEAR daughter." Trigon howled in laughter, the sound coming out as a gurgle from his puppet's mouth._

_Raven felt sick, sicker than even Starfire's cooking had ever made her. She was going to be raped to death... by the body of her friend (and secret crush)._

_A muscular hand suddenly flashed before her face, grasping the hood of her cloak and pulling it off. Then, everything went dark..._

_End flashback-nightmare_

Raven awoke in a cold sweat, hitting her head on something hard as she sat up too quickly, knocking her back to the cold floor.

Wait, how did she get on the floor? How did she get here, wherever 'here' was? The last thing she could remember was being chained to that rock... and Trigon... and HIM.

Suddenly, she realized what had happened. She had had a nightmare, for the first time in years. She was in Titan's Tower, in her room, and Trigon wasn't on Earth. That still did not explain why she was on the floor, with her head under her bookshelf, but it was a step in the right direction.

Extracting herself from her odd position, Raven stumbled over to her bedside and looked at the clock. It was three in the morning, on a Saturday. So much for making up for lost sleep... maybe she could convince Robin to move training to after dark instead of seven in the morning...

Raven wiped the sweat out of her eyes and focused, chanting her mantra in her head as she began her morning meditation.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zynthos."

"Azarath, Metrion, Zynthos."

"Azarath, Metrion, Zynthos."

"Azarath, Metrion, Zynth-" Raven felt something wet sliding down her face. '_I must have been sweating more than I thought.' she decided, as she wiped it with her hand. 'Very sticky for sweat, though... wait, STICKY?' _Fully awake now, with no hope of resuming her meditation, Raven floated over to the small mirror on her dresser, and flicked the light switch by her door with a spark of telekinesis.

Red. Blood Red.

Raven muffled a scream as the sight of her blood brought back images of her dream.

Five minutes later, a calmer-Raven once again opened her eyes and looked into the mirror. Her head was bleeding from where she had hit the bookcase. Sighing, she threw her cloak on and walked out of her room, heading for the kitchen to get some gauze and tea.

-----

_Kitchen, Titan's Tower_

Beast Boy couldn't sleep.

The previous day, after dropping the HIVE kids off, for the hundredth time, at the city jail; the Titans had decided to go to the park to have lunch. Everything was going well -- Raven had even responded to one of his jokes with a frown, a vast improvement over her usual glare -- when Beast Boy's ears had picked up the tortured scream of a bat. Turning around to locate the scream's source, he had seen a trio of kids, preteens by the look of them, playing 'batball' with a baby fruit bat, the battered remains of its mother on the ground in front of the biggest of the kids. They were laughing as they cruelly kicked the infant from one leg to another, and then to the adjacent kid, not caring at all that they had already torn off one of its wings and that their shoes were stained with innocent blood.

_Flashback, previous day, Jump City Addison Park_

_The trio of bat-abusers was oblivious to the danger they were putting themselves in, too engrossed in their game to notice the growls that the wind carried to them, or the vibrations in the air as a certain godchild of Gaia felt the berserker-rage descending on him._

_Beast Boy knew that he had to control himself. Sure, the kids had to pay, but they deserve THAT. But it was too late, and Beast Boy's mind lost control, the Beast had awoken._

_The other Titans suddenly realized that something was very, VERY wrong with their green-teammate. Cyborg nodded to Starfire, who held up three fingers._

_"One"_

_The Beast began to move towards the still-oblivious sources of its rage._

_"Two"_

_The youngest of the three kids suddenly stopped laughing and looked confused, prompting the others to ask what was wrong._

_"Three!"_

_Starfire grabbed the Beast's left arm as Cyborg did the same to the right, just as the Beast began to charge. Digging their heels into the soft earth, they held it back, but they were tiring, fast. Robin pulled a disk off his belt, whispered an apology, and let it fly, just as the Beast broke free._

_The disk struck the Beast in the middle of its back, wrapping its body in ice._

_The kids had finally realized that they were in DEEP shit, and began to run, leaving the torn infant bat to die a slow death. Even through the ice, the Beast could see what they had done, and it was having none of it. It clenched its entire body, and shattered its icy prison, stunning Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg long enough that it could escape, and charge after the trio._

_However, there was still one more Titan in the equation, and she was already standing in front of the Beast, no fear showing in her eyes as it charged towards her. Those eyes began to crackle with white lightning, and her hands became encased in black energy. Raising her hands, she shouted:_

_"Azarath, Metrion, Zynthos."_

_The Beast roared in frustration as it was bound to a tree by unbreakable cords of black energy, but it simply uprooted the tree and kept going._

_Raven, with a look of regret on her face, lifted the tree telekinetically, and slammed it down onto the back of the Beast's neck._

_The Beast fell, morphing back into the human Beast Boy as it hit the ground. Beast Boy would not be getting up for a while._

_Raven suddenly felt a tug on her cloak, and she turned to see the trembling trio of preteens standing behind her, wide-eyed and pale._

_"Yes, what do you want?" She asked._

_"Th- thank y- you for saving us," stuttered the oldest one._

_"Who said anything about saving you?" Raven growled. "I just won't leave any cuts."_

_A terrified scream ripped through the park, or would have, if Raven hadn't already wrapped their heads in energy. The reason for their terror was obvious to the remaining Titans: a 20 foot tall, 4-eyed Raven, chanting, in a voice that Trigon himself would envy, her mantra._

_"AZARATH, METRION, ZYNTHOS!"_

_The three preteens fell to the ground, unconscious, their bodies writhing in pain._

_End flashback_

Beast Boy felt his throat tighten as a sob forced its way to the surface. He let it out, he didn't need to worry about being caught at three in the morning, and he had another three hours at least before Raven would arrive to make her tea.

He had wanted to tear the limbs off those kids and crush their bodies until they were nothing more than a thin paste coating the grass. The Beast inside of him had thought of nothing but avenging the bats.

Beast Boy was not a killer. Among the Titans, he was known as a clown, one who fainted at the sight of too much blood. He hated himself for trying to kill those kids. They definitely deserved it, but it wasn't his place to exact justice upon them. He was a superhero. Superheroes didn't sink to that level.

Nevertheless, he had. Even though the other Titans had prevented him from actually killing them, he would have if Raven hadn't hit him with that tree. (He was still sore from that)

Maybe he wasn't fit to be a superhero. If he couldn't control himself and he began to attack civilians, the Titans would have to put him in jail forever. He didn't want to hurt his friends like that; they were the only friends he had ever had. And then, there was HER, who he cared for more than as a friend, but beyond that, he couldn't explain how he felt.

Perhaps he should leave the Tower, forever, go to some island where no humans lived, and give in to his feral side and live as the Beast until he died. Yes, that would probably be for the best. That way, Jump City would be safer, and the Titans would be happier. Especially Raven, who hated him with a passion. Maybe, upon learning that he had left, she would be pleased at his behavior for once, maybe even smile... he chuckled at the irony, that only by leaving would he finally succeed in making Rae smile.

Beast Boy decided to go and pack up his things while everyone was still asleep. The sooner he left, the sooner Rae would smile.

------

Raven opened the door to the kitchen, only to see the tear-streaked face of a certain green Titan twist into shock at her sudden appearance. By the looks of things, he had been about to leave the kitchen when she arrived.

_'Oh no you don't,' _she thought. "Beast Boy, what happened?" she asked as kindly as she could, which translated into what is commonly referred to as sounding slightly concerned.

"I'm leaving." Well, THAT was unexpected.

She glared and growled, "I don't think so."

"You don't understand, Raven. I'm leaving. I'm leaving the Teen Titans forever. Now, you can be happy, and I won't kill anyone."

Life does not know rage like that of an angry Raven.

"Stop talking such nonsense, you moron! You aren't going anywhere until you tell me what in Azer's name you are babbling about." Raven was annoyed at Beast Boy's behavior, but deep down, she was scared. What if he was serious? And if he was, why did he think leaving would make her happy?

Wait, maybe... he must still be upset about yesterday's 'incident' at the park. None of the Titans knew what she had done to those kids, and none of them dared ask. She had 'raped their minds,' as the _Book of Azar_ put it. She had learned exactly what they had done to those bats, which were still alive, but would not be for long. So, Raven had done what she thought Beast Boy would have wanted, she replaced the preteen's memories of having fun playing 'batball' with those of the dying bats. Maybe, Beast Boy would feel better if he knew that justice had been served.

He didn't.

"You did _what_?!" He cried, "But, Raven, why?" Beast Boy looked confused, to say the least.

"Hello? I'm an _empath_, remember? I could feel how the agony of those bats affected you, and I felt the sick glee of those hell-spawned-kids, too. Why did you get so upset, though? You went into Hulk-mode, Beast Boy. That doesn't happen that often. There is no way that incident could have driven you to such measures on its own."

"It's a long story," he muttered. Oh no, you won't get away with just that. "Explain. Everything. NOW." she said, steel in her voice. He flinched and looked at his feet. He sighed and began to speak.


	2. Beast Boy's Story

A/N: _Well, I've been getting good reviews so far, so I guess I should continue. Keep Reviewing!_

_For those who reviewed chapter 1, thanks. At this time, I owe thanks to:_

_El Queso de Malicioso (for being the first reviewer and giving me good revision guidelines)_

_Haven Artemis Roth, Zaknafain, Lyla, AureliusXsoul, and necro-wulf (for your encouragement)_

_If I missed you, that doesn't mean I didn't appreciate your review, I just didn't read it in time._

_Disclaimer: See the first chapter_

_By the way, re-read chapter 1, I changed it a little._

_---------------------_

**Chapter 2: Beast Boy's Story**

"You did _what_?!" He cried, "But, Raven, why?" Beast Boy looked confused, to say the least.

"Hello? I'm an _empath_, remember? I could feel how the agony of those bats affected you, and I felt the sick glee of those hell-spawned-kids, too. Why did you get so upset, though? You went into Hulk-mode, Beast Boy. That doesn't happen that often. There is no way that incident could have driven you to such measures on its own."

"It's a long story," he muttered. Oh no, you won't get away with just that. "Explain. Everything. NOW." she said, steel in her voice. He flinched and looked at his feet. He sighed and began to speak.

------

_"You won't understand unless I explain a couple of things, things even Cyborg doesn't know. And if you tell anyone, Raven, I swear I'll take all your creepy books with me when I leave."_

Flashback -- West Africa

"Give me the serum, Dr. Logan,"

"Please, I need more time; there are still some potential problems in the formula."

"You've had 5 years, give it to me, now."

"No."

"I will give you one more chance. If you don't give me the serum in ten seconds, your family will suffer."

"Mr. Wilson, you wouldn't-"

"8 seconds,"

"Please, be reasonable-"

"6 seconds,"

Dr. Logan didn't know what to do. It was against his principles to give a client a dangerous product, but he couldn't sacrifice his family-"

"Daddy, why are you shouting?" A 3-year-old Garfield Logan toddled into the room, his chocolate-colored hands rubbing his sleepy brown eyes.

"3 seconds,"

Dr. Logan had no choice. "Okay, I'll give it to you; just leave them out of this!"

"2 seconds,"

Dr. Logan tore through his desk, finally pulling out a full hypodermic syringe just as time ran out.

FWIP!

The dart hit the researcher in his right carotid, killing him instantly as its payload reacted with his blood. The syringe went flying through the air, as Mr. Wilson calmly reloaded his weapon, knowing that the steel cylinder wouldn't shatter on the floor.

It wouldn't have mattered anyways.

"DADDY!" Screamed the toddler, rushing over to his now-headless father. "Wake-up! Mommy, daddy isn't waking up!"

"Your mother is already dead, so stop your yapping, you're giving me a headache!" Mr. Wilson had fired a second time while the child was shaking its father, his dart sending the woman in the room to a similar fate. He grimaced at the brat's continued screams, wishing he had remembered that he needed a third dart. But first, his prize -- shit...

Too late, the assassin realized that the falling syringe was on a path towards Garfield.

"OW!" Garfield yelped as the thick needle plunged into his spine, slipping somehow between the bones. Within seconds, the toddler was unconscious and the syringe empty.

"Damn it!" Roared a very frustrated Mr. Wilson. Millions of dollars gone, just like that. He yanked the needle out of the child, and raised his foot to deliver a final blow.

Except, the child was gone.

Mr. Wilson blinked. Still gone. All he saw was a scorpion where there should have been a child.

Moreover, this scorpion was not just pissed, it had wings.

Mr. Wilson lost an eye that day. Garfield Logan lost his family.

End Flashback

_"I woke up in a hospital, I don't remember much else, but that is how I became Beast Boy. I assume that the 'problems' my dad mentioned had to do with anger triggering the whole Beast thing. I still don't know who, 'Mr. Wilson' was, or even if he survived my attack. I don't even remember what he looked like. Anyways, back to me explaining:"_

Flashback – Detroit, Michigan

"Hey, weed-boy! You're in the newspaper!"

Great, just what he needed right now, Todd the Bully. Garfield Logan, now 9-years-old, had been living on the streets of Detroit since his foster-family had abandoned him here 3 years ago on a trip from their home in Chicago.

"Look, weed-boy, I'm serious! Come see!" Todd sneered.

'I guess I better see what he's so excited about, maybe then he'll stop following me.' thought Garfield, taking the offered paper and glancing at the headline.

It was the _Weekly World News_, a tabloid that only printed false reports. The front page was titled, 'Bat-boy spotted in Detroit!' and it showed a doctored photo of Garfield, his hair replaced with a bald head, and his elfish ears stretched along with his eyes, creating a creature that did indeed look vaguely bat-like. It was a black-and-white picture, so his green skin didn't show, but a clever person who saw Garfield would still see the connection. Garfield felt tears begin to well in his eyes. Ever since that 'incident' in West Africa, he had been labeled a freak. Now, people were making money off it. It was too much.

So of course, Todd had to take it a step further.

"Come on, bat-boy, play a game with us! It's called batball!"

End Flashback


	3. Beast Boy's Story, part 2

A/N: _This is the second part of BB's Story. If I don't get at least 2 more reviews for either chapter 2 or this chapter, I won't continue this. SO R&R!_

_Thank you almostinsane (for reviewing chapter 2)_

_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1_

-----------------------

"Come on, bat-boy, play a game with us! It's called batball!"

------

_Beast Boy couldn't help it -- he sobbed. For years, he had kept that memory locked away, until those kids had ripped it back to the surface. Now, he was crying, in front of Raven, of all people. He couldn't bear to look at her -- he knew she must look disgusted at his weakness. But he couldn't stop talking, he had to let this out._

Flashback -- Detroit, Michigan

Todd and his pals grabbed the trembling 9-year-old and stuffed him into an empty potato sack. Garfield was small for his age, and to a group of 15-year-olds, he was tiny. Deep down, they were all afraid of him -- though none of them would ever admit it, of course -- and they had all heard the stories of what had happened to Adonis...

"Chris, your team is kicking first. PLAY BALL!" Laughed Todd.

The teenagers split into two groups, with Todd's team taking up field positions. The first boy up to kick was known only as 'Mammoth,' his huge size being the obvious reason. Todd raised the sack holding Garfield up to his mouth and whispered, "Time to die, freak!" Then, he pitched.

FWAP! Home Run...

The game went on and on, Garfield having lost consciousness with the first kick. The boys only stopped when they noticed the blood leaking through the bag. They ran off, leaving the 'freak' to die.

And that is exactly what would have happened, if a little girl with pink eyes hadn't asked her mommy why "that bag over there" smelled so bad...

End flashback

_"I woke up in a hospital. When the medics finally got to me, I had lost so much blood that they had to call in a helicopter to bring me to the UM ICU. The ER Tech told me that I had been asleep for four days and did I know my name? I was confused and afraid; I turned into a mouse and hid under my pillow. She laughed and said, 'How about Beast Boy?' I had calmed down a little more by then and de-morphed back into my normal form. I told her that 'Beast Boy' sounded good to me, but my real name was Garfield."_

Flashback -- University Hospital, Pediatric Intensive Care Unit, Ann Arbor, Michigan

"Alright, Garfield, can you tell me who your parents are, and how we can contact them?" asked the ER Tech, named Susan, I found out later.

"I... I don't have any..." I managed to get out before breaking down. I still didn't know why she hadn't screamed yet, or tried to stab me with a syringe. Everyone else who had seen me change had reacted that way... maybe she was still in shock?

She looked horrified. "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry, I didn't know -- hang on a minute." So saying, she hurried from the room, returning a minute later with two stuffed animals, a bear and some bird I didn't recognize. "Which one do you want, don't worry, we have plenty." She was so kind, I didn't understand.

I had never liked the color caramel, the color of the bear. "What kind of bird is that?" I asked, pointing to the jet-black plushy.

"It's called a raven. According to legend, the raven sometimes represented wisdom, other times cleverness. The tragic life of the first raven supposedly blessed its protector's offspring with good luck."

"I like the bird better, the bear's color makes me feel weird." I mutter the last bit.

Susan smiles, surprised. "Well young man, you are the first child I have ever had the pleasure of working with to want one. Here, keep it." She handed the toy to me, which I promptly hugged as hard as I could, trying to forget how my parents had... died.

Susan just sat there smiling, waiting for me to calm down. When I finally did, she softly asked, "So who are you staying with now, Garfield?"

"My foster family abandoned me." I tell her, my voice flat.

"What? Why would anyone do such a thing to such a sweet child?" asks Susan, after a moment of stunned silence.

"Because I'm a freak, of course. You don't have to keep pretending to like me, I'm used to it." I whisper.

Susan's face became angry. I knew it, here it comes...

"Don't EVER say that again! If anyone is a freak, it is your foster parents, not you!" I am stunned; this is not what is supposed to happen...

"So your skin is green, so what? In fact, I like that color, it reminds me of my mother's garden..." Susan's eyes glaze over in memory.

"But I change shape! I turn into spiders and rats! How can I not be a freak? Stop mocking me!" I'm screaming now, this is just too much for me.

Susan's eyes snap back into focus, her glare stopping my tirade in an instant. "If I hear that again, Gaia help me, I will wash your mouth out with disinfectant (the ICU lacked conventional soap) and I will make you recite, 'I am not a freak,' a thousand times." She sounded serious, and I was too frightened to disagree.

"Good, now that we have all of that cleared up, let's check your temperature, shall we?"

End flashback

_"The hospital called Child Services when I was ready to leave the hospital, but nobody was willing to take a green kid. Susan was furious. She stormed over to the hospital attorney's office, and brought back a bunch of forms. She wanted to adopt me. I was so happy, I cried." Beast Boy felt an arm around his shoulder as he sniffled. To his shock, he saw Raven staring at him, a tear in her eye._

_"Raven? Are you -- are you crying?" he asked. He had never seen her cry; he didn't think it was possible._

_"Don't change the subject. Finish the story." She demanded._

_"This is DEFINITELY a dream," I muttered, before continuing:_

Flashback -- Susan's house

"Happy Birthday, Garfield!"

It was my 11th birthday, and Susan was celebrating by taking the day off and spending the whole day with me. She had just finished her last year of nursing school last week, and we were also celebrating her new status in the hospital, 'ER Nurse'.

She placed a cake in front of me, an icing-coated (green, of course) monster that said, '11th Year of the Beast' in black icing on top, with a fierce-looking candy-elephant below. I laughed in glee, hugging my 'Aunt Susan' for all I was worth.

"Close your eyes, Auntie!" I giggled; I had a surprise for her, too.

She smiled and covered her face.

I pulled out the cupcake I had made for her (I had wanted to make a cake, but I didn't use enough dough. Hey, I was only 11, give me a break!). I had crammed the words, 'For My Favorite Super-Nurse' in blue icing, and taped a picture I had drawn of her in a superman costume, except it said N instead of S on the front.

"Aww, thanks sweetie!" She cried.

"HEY! You weren't supposed to look yet!" I squealed in mock indignation.

"Oops, sorry dear." She giggled.

Before I could reply, there was a CRASH from the front hall. Something had broken one of the windows.

"Surrender and nobody dies!" someone shouted.

"Garfield, quickly, hide!" Susan hissed. She looked frightened.

I held onto her instead. "What's going on?" I whimpered.

"I don't know, just hide!"

I obeyed.

From my place under the table, I saw three people charge into the room. Two of them looked like Stormtroopers from Star Wars, except that their armor was dark brown. The third intruder wore a caramel-colored Armani suit and wore a sneer on his pig-like face.

"Where is the green one?" Caramel-Man demanded of Susan.

"Get out of my house, the police will be here in 3 minutes." I didn't know if she was bluffing or not, I only knew that this was bad.

"This is your last chance, bitch. Hand over Beast Boy or I'll kill you and take my prize my own way!" Caramel-Man had pulled a HUGE pistol out of his coat and was leveling it at Susan.

"You will never get him!" Susan hissed.

The man shrugged, "I warned you."

He fired.

I watched as Susan's body was torn open by the shot -- it had been some kind of shotgun, I learned later. I cried out, remembering too late to stay quiet.

"Found you-oof!" he yelped when the stuffed raven Susan gave me when we met connected with his head.

"Grab the brat! If he resists, club him!" Caramel-Man was roaring.

The stormtroopers seized my arms and twisted, hard.

But all I saw was Susan, dying on the floor... dying trying to protect me... I couldn't let her sacrifice be for nothing.

I changed.

Caramel-Man laughed, "Fool, I know your tricks, your snake bite can't pierce my soldier's steel armor!"

I hate ignorant people. Who said I had turned into a snake?

SZZZNANK!

THUD! The stormtroopers were reduced to dust, their armor still sparking.

"What the hell?" the idiot still didn't understand.

I turned into a black widow. Maybe he would know what I was this time...

End flashback


End file.
